Functional analysis of cellular proteins is greatly facilitated through changes in the expression level of the corresponding gene for subsequent analysis of the accompanying phenotype. For this approach, an inducible expression system controlled by an external stimulus is desirable. Ideally such a system would not only mediate an "on/off" status for gene expression but would also permit limited expression of a gene at a defined level.
Attempts to control gene activity have been made using various inducible eukaryotic promoters, such as those responsive to heavy metal ions (Mayo et al. (1982) Cell 29:99-108; Brinster et al. (1982) Nature 296:39-42; Searle et al. (1985) Mol. Cell Biol. 5:1480-1489), heat shock (Nouer et al. (1991) in Heat Shock Response, e.d. Nouer, L., CRC, Boca Raton, Fla., pp 167-220) or hormones (Lee et al. (1981) Nature 294:228-232; Hynes et al. (1981) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 78:2038-2042; Klock et al. (1987) Nature 329:734-736; Israel & Kaufman (1989) Nucl. Acids Res. 17:2589-2604). However, these systems have generally suffered from one or both of the following problems: (1) the inducer (e.g. heavy metal ions, heat shock or steroid hormones) evokes pleiotropic effects, which can complicate analyses, and (2) many promoter systems exhibit high levels of basal activity in the non-induced state, which prevents shut-off the regulated gene and results in modest induction factors.
An approach to circumventing these limitations is to introduce regulatory elements from evolutionarily distant species such as E. coli into higher eukaryotic cells with the anticipation that effectors which modulate such regulatory circuits will be inert to eukaryotic cellular physiology and, consequently, will not elicit pleiotropic effects in eukaryotic cells. For example, the Lac repressor (lacR)/operator/inducer system of E. coli functions in eukaryotic cells and has been used to regulate gene expression by three different approaches: (1) prevention of transcription initiation by properly placed lac operators at promoter sites (Hu & Davidson (1987) Cell 48:555-566; Brown et al. (1987) Cell 49:603-612; Figge et al. (1988) Cell 52:713-722; Fuerst et al. (1989) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 86:2549-2553: Deuschle et al. (1989) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 86:5400-5405); (2) blockage of transcribing RNA polymerase II during elongation by a LacR/operator complex (Deuschle et al. (1990) Science 248:480-483); and (3) activation of a promoter responsive to a fusion between LacR and the activation domain of herpes simples virus (HSV) virion protein 16 (VP16) (Labow et al. (1990) Mol. Cell. Biol. 10:3343-3356; Baim et al. (1991) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 88:5072-5076).
In one version of the Lac system, expression of lac operator-linked sequences is constitutively activated by a LacR-VP16 fusion protein and is turned off in the presence of isopropyl-.beta.-D-thiogalactopyranoside (IPTG) (Labow et al. (1990), cited supra). In another version of the system, a lacR-VP16 variant is used which binds to lac operators in the presence of IPTG, which can be enhanced by increasing the temperature of the cells (Baim et al. (1991), cited supra). The utility of these lac systems in eukaryotic cells is limited, in part, because IPTG acts slowly and inefficiently in eukaryotic cells and must be used at concentrations which approach cytotoxic levels. Alternatively, use of a temperature shift to induce gene expression is likely to elicit pleiotropic effects in the cells. Thus, there is a need for a more efficient inducible regulatory system which exhibits rapid and high level induction of gene expression and in which the inducer is tolerated by eukaryotic cells without cytotoxicity pleiotropic effects.
Components of the tetracycline (Tc) resistance system of E. coli have also been found to function in eukaryotic cells and have been used to regulate gene expression. For example, the Tet repressor (TetR), which binds to tet operator sequences in the absence of tetracycline and represses gene transcription, has been expressed in plant cells at sufficiently high concentrations to repress transcription from a promoter containing tet operator sequences (Gatz, C. et al. (1992) Plant J. 2:397-404). However, very high intracellular concentrations of TetR are necessary to keep gene expression down-regulated in cells, which may not be achievable in many situations, thus leading to "leakiness" in the system.
In other studies, TetR has been fused to the activation domain of VP16 to create a tetracycline-controlled transcriptional activator (tTA) (Gossen, M. and Bujard, H. (1992) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89:5547-5551). The tTA fusion protein is regulated by tetracycline in the same manner as TetR, i.e., tTA binds to tet operator sequences in the absence of tetracycline but not in the presence of tetracycline. Thus, in this system, in the continuous presence of Tc, gene expression is kept off, and to induce transcription, Tc is removed.